Proven Friends
by Firniswin
Summary: COMPLETE ["Even If" story 3] Legolas is haunted with the past and when he meets the edan, he thinks Aragorn is just another man in search of blood. Legolas does not understand why Aragorn is willing to die for him. Will he before it is too late?
1. Default Chapter

Proven Friends

By Firniswin

Author's Note: This is the sequel to "I will be here for you". Enjoy!! And please review!!!! No flaming. Oh this story starts a little in the future. The rest of the story is past. You will get it as soon as you read. Lets hope so anyway. J P.S. I know nothing of health problems or what would happen if one was injured as Aragorn is. So please do not flame me. The worst that has happened to me in my life is a horribly sprained ankle. So don't kill me.

Chapter 1

Estel lay as still as possible, his body felt as if it had just been smashed into a thousand microscopic pieces. Pieces that could not be mended.   
His head ached like fire and he cried out as he felt something touch it. He could not see anything and could hardly tell what was going on. 

He could hear voices in the background but they were not easy to hear because of his pounding. 

"What………..ies…..can……..help….him. How?" he cried out as he felt his injured broken body lifted from the cold hard ground. 

Fiery pain lanced through his torso and legs. "PLEASE!!!!!" he shrieked through his raspy breaths. "STOP!!!! Hurts!!!!!" he screamed and tried to twist away from the elf holding him. Each time bringing more pain down on his injured body.

The past week had not been this horrible. He hardly could think of the reason he had come. Why had he not stayed in the palace with Thranduil. He could have helped there. 

It had started out a normal week, save the fact that he had came to Mirkwood with a raging fever and tired starved body. He tried to visit back on the memories as his anatomy was jostled.

~ 3 Days Ago~

Estel awoke from his slumber and stretched his weary body. But stopped when he felt his head reel from the movement. He moaned and put a careful hand to the hurting place.

"What in Eru's name?" he looked around the neat room. A fire roared in the hearth and a pile of blankets were layed over him. Next to the Beautiful dark cherry wood bed a chair of the same color of wood sat on each side. He looked about, on the walls tapestries hung, the firelight showing the stories from long ago. 

On the huge cloths that hung on the walls, neat pictures of green forest and small figures deer hunting were ordained on the red rug. He smiled as he read the title below. 

It was in scripted in Sindarin, but that was no trouble for Aragorn. "Greenwood the Great" he read the soft flowing letters as if they were in common.

He snuggled back down into the pillows as his body started to warn him that he was tired. He began to yawn but did not sleep, but rather layed back and waited as thoughts of how he had gotten here began to flood his almost empty mind. 

He remembered Zila, but then the dragon's image faded in with the shadows. And another image came into view. Golden haired and shining, softly glimmering in the oppressing darkness.

Estel smiled as he thought of home. He missed hid father so much, and his brothers….he missed them talking of their sister, he still had yet to see of her. But that mattered not to him. He only wanted to see his family again. 

He sneezed and then coughed, he was surprised to find that it hurt. He then felt a grumble and pulled up the new silky white sleep wear that covered his body. He looked at his stomach with a new interest.

The boy could not believe how thin he looked, that was why he was so hungry. He looked as if he had not eaten in days. He felt it too, he looked about for some food, but discouragingly he found none. Only a small almost empty glass of warm water. He picked up the cup and began to gulp down the liquid. 

"My….you are quite thirsty." he jumped and the glass fell from his hands. He tried to stop it but it made contact with the floor with a shattering sound. 

He looked up and glared. On the floor, by the fire was a large elf. He looked strong and was quite handsome. He had golden hair and fair blue eyes that shimmered like the roaring sea. He smiled warmly at the boy.

Aragorn did not need another second, he smiled. "Galanion." he whispered, half shocked that the elf was here. 

"Ye Estel. [Yes Estel]" he walked up to the bed and placed a warm hand on the child's brow. "Tis I." he carefully grabbed the blankets and pulled them up around the boy's shoulders. 

"I missed you." Estel could hardly keep from yawning and he definitely knew he could not stop his stomach from the commotion it was creating. 

"Aye lad, I missed you." he looked down the bed to where the feet gently poked the blankets. "And my, you have grown a 'wee' bit since our last meeting. How much have you grown?" 

"I don't know." the boy smiled playfully. 

"Well, you must be ravenous?" he smiled at the child who was blushing an awful odd shade of pink. 

Aragorn nodded. "Starved." 

The golden haired elf nodded. "Let me get you a 'little' something." he winked and turned to leave for the kitchen. 

"Galanion?" he turned back to see the silver eyes boring into him. 

"Yes?"

"Who saved me?"

Galanion smiled deeply. "Zilanaur…….but if you are wondering who found you in the forest. That was Prince Legolas." Galanion turned and this time made it all the way out, for Estel was to in awe to notice.

~

Galanion walked up the hall, his eyes smiling. They seemed to roar with pleasant laughter. 

He turned the corner to see young Legolas sitting at the table finishing his dinner of deer. 

"Well, speak of Morgoth." he whispered silently as he let the mirth in his eyes die down. He approached the prince. 

"Legolas, my lord." he bowed and looked down at the plate that Legolas was eating from.

"Galanion. How do you fare?" The prince asked, standing from his wooden chair and frowning. 

"Fine hir nin. [My lord] I was merely retrieving something for the edan. [human]" He said walking past Legolas, knowing that the Greenleaf would ask him questions. 

"He awakens?" Legolas followed the warrior quickly, forgetting the food on his plate and deciding he would rather learn of the boy. 

"Aye, that he does. It seems I was correct and that he is indeed the son of Lord Elrond." Galanion glared at the prince. 

"I am sorry, I just couldn't believe that Elrond would take in one of his kind." 

"Legolas, you still do not think he is worthy of the peredhil's care?[ half-elven ] "

"Galanion, he is a man!!! The same kind that took the life of my mother. Do you not remember?" The prince growled at the warrior. 

Many centuries ago, men had captured Legolas's mother and taken her very life, just because they thought she had stole one of their horses. 

"Maybe you should learn to forgive the mistakes of other, I have met this one before prince. And he IS worthy of the love and care of Elrond, no matter his race." Galanion turned and began to walk from the prince, then called back. "Meditate on what I have said young Greenleaf." 


	2. Start Packing his bags!

Chapter 2

Legolas sat on the window sill in the guest room, looking down on the forest below. This was one of the highest rooms in the palace and the nicest. The prince still did not understand how his father could have let a filthy edan have the nicest room in the palace, especially since Thranduil was the one who had had to prepare the burial for his beloved wife.

Silariel and Thranduil had been wed for over two-thousand years before either had even considered Legolas. But before they could Silariel had come to Thranduil and told him of the wonderful news. 

Both rejoiced and became glad, Thranduil praised his wife each night and loved her so very much. They had been inseparable. 

But thirty years after Legolas had been born, when he was but a mere child in the eyes of his kin. Silariel, left Mirkwood to visit her homeland of Caras Galadhon.

She had ridden to her death on the back of her glistening white stallion. She knew not that along the road she would meet a troop of men who had lost the very same kind of horse. 

They beat her, and left her on the side of the road to die. No one came and her spirit fled to The Halls of Mandos. 

Legolas himself had come across her twisted broken body. That sight had haunted him for all eternity. 

Tears began to streak Legolas's face and her felt short sobs rack his body as picture of his mother filled his mind. 

He turned his burning glaze on the young mortal that lay in the bed a little ways a way. He was sleeping peacefully and his breaths were evened out. 

"Curse you edan, I have no words strong enough in any tongue than your own to express my hatred towards your kin." the elven prince hissed at the boy. "I wish you all would die." 

Legolas snorted angrily. 'Why did Galanion have me sit watch? I can not stand sitting here.' the elf mused as he got up from the window sill and began to walk towards the table that sat off to the side of the room, right underneath the tapestry. 'I would rather be hunting with my friends than sitting here watching this pig sleep.' 

The elven prince sat down and put his head in his hands. Maybe he could fall asleep, then he would not have to watch the mortal. Why did he have to anyhow, I mean it was not like he was going to die from illness.

He turned his eyes on the young man in the bed, he was covered with many quilts and behind his head were many soft pillows. And under one ankle was a barrage of pillows that Galanion had supplied from his own room. 

The general had been given leave of the Mirkwood warrior's for a time so that he could see to the boy…considering that he was the only elf in Mirkwood that Estel knew. 

"What kind of name is Estel?" Legolas turned the name up and down. "It sounds like a girls name." he scoffed and began to drink some of the water left for them. 

"What kind of hope is he? I would have slightly understood if he would have named Elladan or Elrohir Estel or Arwen. But the edan?" Legolas still couldn't understand why the lord of Imladris had taken in the child. He had to be more trouble than he was worth. Getting hurt all the time, or sick. 

"Sick….pah!" The prince frowned. "Elves do not get sick! Why did he not adopt another elf?"

Just then as he was musing to himself he heard a knock at the door. He sighed and called out in a loud voice that would have woken Aragorn up, if the healer had not given him drugs. Before Legolas had come, Silfen, the healer had given Aragorn drugs for his ankle…but what the man had not counted on was that they were for sleeping too. So about ten minutes before the elven prince had come into his room, he was asleep. Sleeping quite peacefully.

"Come in!" he knew it was Galanion checking on him, so he did not bother looking up but began to play with the water in the glass, suddenly finding it quite interesting.

"Suilad Legolas." 

He turned to see the most beautiful elf maiden in all the kingdom, or at least he thought so. He smiled shortly and went back to his glass, he did not want her to know he had feelings for her in that way. They had been friends since childhood and ever since her two-thousandth birthday Legolas had had different feelings. But he would rather die than let her know.

"Suilad Lingwen." the prince said rather quietly and went about his water.

Lingwen looked to the bed, she smiled gently and walked over to the mortal, who was now turning and mumbling. She laid a hand on his forehead and he stilled. 

She turned her deep amber eyes on Legolas and the prince looked up into her eyes. Lingwen carefully covered Aragorn up to his shoulders and walked to Legolas, her steps were graceful and inaudible. 

"What is wrong Legolas?" she asked as she sat down at the table and looked deep into his eyes.

"Nothing." he said as grudgingly as he could say it. "It is just…..I wanted to go hunting with my friends, but Galanion said he would LIKE it if I stayed here." Legolas sighed angrily. "And like with Galanion on means, "Do it, or I will have a word with your father." The blonde elf sighed rubbed his eyes. "I do not want to be stuck in a overly warm room with him." he pointed to the still sleeping boy on the bed. 

"Oh Legolas, come now! You go hunting all the time…….I talked to Galanion this morning and he said that Estel needs a friend here. They have sent for his father and brothers to come get him, but he can not stay with Galanion all the time, he is a grown elf…..you Legolas are closer in age, well in mind to the child."

"I know but Estel would probably rather stat with-"

"Legolas!!! You know you speak folly! I have been here when he is awake and he does not always get along with Galanion, he said he is very nice and comforting to be around. But he does not feel like he can agree all the time….he says he has no friends to be with, not even at home." She smirked slightly and put a hand on Legolas's. 

"Please! He is so lonely, we get along, but I am a girl. He likes to do all the same things you do. I talked to him the whole day yesterday and he loves to hunt, ride, fight, he loves adventure. Just like you. You are not so different." Her eyes shimmered with happiness. She knew about Legolas's hate for man and wanted to change it. But she had tried many times before and none of it went well.

"I don't want to be friends with a man!" the elf prince whispered harshly as tear sprang to his eyes. "I have not yet chosen to forgive them."

"If you only would!" She stood up and looked to Aragorn. "If you would only give him a chance Greenleaf!!!" 

"I have given men a chance and look how they repay me!" he turned his head away. "By taking an immortal life that belonged with me." 

"Please Legolas. Just take him with you, on one hunt. Just one!" she sat back down and layed her eyes on the elf prince. He had not yet spoke for a while before he looked up at her. 

"And if I do not have fun on this hunt, you will leave me alone and make sure the edan never bothers me again!" he asked mirth shimmering in his bright blue eyes.

"I will take him away and you will never hear of the scoundrel ever again!" She swore her eyes just as joyous. 

"Well then, start packing his bags." the blonde elf smiled. "The ones headed for Imladris, I mean." 

"Legolas, you must wait till he wakes up….and what about his ankle?"

The elf pursed his lips and thought a moment. "We will go on horse back…by tomorrow it should be almost completely better." 

Lingwen smiled and got up. "Namarie for now Legolas." she said as she exited the room. 

He smiled. "Namarie Lingwen." He blew he what looked like a fake kiss, but with his heart, he meant it.

She laughed and walked out the door, he eyes glistening with happiness.


	3. What other things are in this forest?

Author's Note: Ok all I know I have not put one of these in a long while….but I want to do it again. I miss it. [wipes tears away] Anyhow, I just wanted to say thanks a bunch for all the beautiful, wonderful review that I received the other day. I got like 20 and not one was bad. NOT ONE!!!!! You know how rare it is for me to write a story and get flamed for it!!!!!!! Well ok I have done good these last couple stories. But still, it feels good…..and to warn you this story is quite short. I was just seeing how well I could do with a chapter story and I think I did ok. 

But there will be more!!! I plan to start a little chronicle thing here, like Cassia and Sio…but not the same stories or plots. 

Of course I am not as good as them so do not expect better or the same because I could never match up to their creativity. Same goes about Nili…..I will NEVER be as good as Nili. So I can kiss those dreams goodbye!!! [kiss] But I think that is all, so um hope you enjoy this chapter!!! I think I have one or possibly tow more chapters to this story!!!! So enjoy while it lasts……B-bye!

Chapter 3

Aragorn sat sleepily on his horse, he still did not understand how he had so soon been asked on a hunt. He felt totally better from his illness, and he had hardly needed help getting to his horse, Gwenovere. 

The boy yawned once before blinking to clear his sleep fogged eyes. He looked about. They were in the courtyard of Mirkwood, stone walls enclosed about Aragorn and he could not see how these elves lived in a cave. He would maybe ask the prince that later.

Legolas was packing a few things onto his horse, Glasonae. He was a beautiful black elven stallion. Aragorn smiled and looked at the animal. It was quite beautiful but odd looking all the same. It seemed different than any other horse. 

"Ready?" Aragorn looked up to see Legolas on his horse. Both had decided to ride bare back, it saved them from all the weight on the horse and plus they both liked it better. Not to mention Legolas wanted to get this over with so he had found the quickest way to do everything. 

Estel nodded softly and checked Gwenovere and clicked softly to her, she began to trot slowly forward. Her glistening white main tousling lightly.

Legolas took his place before the mortal, it would be better is he led the way. Since the man had gotten lost the first night he had come to Thranduil's kingdom. 

Legolas opened the gate and they were off.

~~~

An hour later the elven prince looked back to see how the man was faring. He smiled as pride welled up inside of him. Estel was not looking ahead, he was looking at every tree and branch, flower, puddle in awe. He had never before been to Mirkwood and each thing was beautiful in his eyes. He had been raised that way. 

'How can they live in a cave?' Aragorn mused to himself and he looked about the beautiful yet odd trees. 'Why not live out here?'

"Seen any of the spiders yet?" 

Aragorn looked up to see Legolas's piercing gaze on him, he gulped and scratched his head. 

"N-no. At least I don't think so." 

"Oh, well tell me if you do."

"What do they look like?" 

Legolas smiled to himself and took on a nonchalant tone in his voice. "Oh, huge and hairy….watch out, once they bite you, your theirs."

He heard a little barely audible whimper behind him. But did not give it any notice, he knew that now he had scared the boy and that was his intention. If the boy was scared he could not joke around and then Legolas would have no fun, nor laugh. 

Lingwen had thought Legolas had not heard her, but he had. She had spoke to Aragorn this morning and told him. "Tell me each time he laughs while you two are hunting, or even if he smiles." 

Aragorn had agreed though not really understanding why.

"Legolas?" The elf turned around. 

"Yes?" 

"What other things are in this forest?"

Legolas would have grinned but the human might have known what he was up to so he only frowned and shook his head. "Many things. Wargs, spiders, orcs, wolves, trolls, as I said many things."

"Ghosts?" Aragorn asked, unconsciously moving up against the horse. 

"Oh I forgot them, hannon le. [Thank you]" 

" But, we are safe here….right Legolas?" 

"No, we are safe no where, that makes it all the more fun." the elven prince sighed softly and whispered softly to his horse. "Come on Estel!!!" he said as Glasonae leapt forward. 

Aragorn softly prayed a prayer to Eru that they would live through this and kicked Gwenovere lightly. Too afraid to think of what to tell the horse.

TBC!!!!

Author's Note: Ok, I got lots of reviews and ya know for those of you who said I am evil!!!! You know me well!!!! I am evil!!!! [cackles] 

Um anyway, well only when it comes to stories…actually otherwise I am quite normal. But I am sorry this chapter was so short. I have not done any cliffies!!!! Yet!!! I kinda doubt there will be a cliffy…… But you know me…..always finding a way. And as for you angst lovers…………..[giggles] Lots 'o angst comin' your way…..very soon!!!!! And for those of you who want Lego' to give up the past……..you'll see what happens and what Aragorn has to do to make the elf prince trust him. [giggles] 

Namarie!!!!! J 


	4. Why did you do it?

Chapter 4

About another three hours later Aragorn stopped his horse right behind Legolas. The elf smiled and looked to the man, "Let's make camp here!" 

Aragorn listened around him, it seemed fine. The mortal nodded and began to climb off his horse. 

As he reached the ground he stopped dead in his tracks, something was wrong. 

The woods were now totally silent. Nothing but their own breaths could be heard. Aragorn turned his worried silver eyes upon Legolas. The elf smiled at him but Estel's face did not change, he only stared in the direction that Legolas was. 

For behind the elven prince, what he did not see, was a huge ugly towering beast. It carried a sledgehammer like device in one hand and nothing in the other. He was beastly and his little black eyes were on Legolas. 

The troll began to raise the hammer, and a odd look came over it's face. One of pure enjoyment on what he was about to do. 

There was no time, Aragorn ran forward trying to make Legolas understand, but the elf prince did not. Estel quickly decided their was only one thing he could do. He reached his legs as far as they would go and raced forward. Each breath felt like forever, each step felt as quick as light. 

Before the Greenleaf could comprehend what was happening, Aragorn pushed his lithe form away and as he did, the troll swept the hammer across. 

A new pain connected with Aragorn's whole right side. It burnt and broke, it felt as if he had just been put beneath a dwarven machine and it had slammed down on him. He cried out softly as what little air he had was pressed out of his lungs and he was flung into a tree. His body slowly slid to the ground and he could not move. He felt paralyzed in his place. He could not help Legolas anymore. 

He could only whimper as all the bones in his right side and some on his left screamed at him. He whispered elvish softly to calm himself but not even the tongue of elves could come to him right then.

"Estel!!!!" the elven prince could not understand what had just happened, all he could think about was what the man had done. He forgot about the troll and only stood glued on his spot.

'He saved me……he gave himself for me.' his mind told him as a loud roar pierced the cold air. 

He turned to see the beast starting to swing at him, he quickly rolled over as the hammer smashed down into the earth. He then jumped to his feet and took out his bow and one fine arrow. He quickly strung the nock onto the string and pulled back. Aiming for the one area that would kill the beast. 

He aimed and let it fly, the arrow whizzed through the air, his aim fataly accurate. The troll swayed and roared once more, this time weakly and began to fall. The elven prince jumped out of the way as it crashed to the ground in one heap. It was dead.

He stood up gracefully, but his face held no smile. Speedily he ran to the man's side, tears were streaming down his face, and he was breathing harshly. 

"Estel?" Legolas whispered softly wondering how he was going to get him back to the palace. 

Legolas did not need to think before he spoke. "Nin mellon. [My friend] Why did you do that?" 

The elven prince tried to pick Estel up but the boy cried out each time. Finally he found his somewhat sluggish tongue. 

"Because….Legolas……you are my friend…..I would….d-die.. for you." he whispered as consciousness began to leave. "I am sorry I could not help you." he whispered his last words as he fell into the comforting darkness. 

"You already did nin mellon, I am sorry I doubted your friendship." The elf whispered as he carefully lifted Aragorn and held him close. Legolas knew what he had to do, but he did not know if they would make it. 

Author's Note: Ok, well that was kind of a cliffy, and sorry for the quick killing of Mr. Troll…..but I am not good at fight scenes. Oh, now Legolas trusts Aragorn a lot more, but he will talk more about it in the next chapter. Again sorry it was so short. Gotta go!!!! Please R&R!!!!! Oh and there is another chapter coming up of course. It may be the last.


	5. I will be back for you I promise

Authors Note: OKAY!!! That is it!!!!! I have lost it!!!!! [growls] I will not mention names to be kind….but please! Please do not send me flames!!! Any kind of flame is a bad one!!! There is no such thing as a good flame….. I don not mind the "Please get someone else to read over your story before you post it." That is not a flame…..that is correctional criticism. I do not mind, "Your grammar is a little off, or your spelling needs checked." Those are nice to know. 

But to rip my story that I wrote apart piece by piece making SURE you tell me I am wrong is what I call a flame. And by the way….I will explain a few things.

Even thought to call one a man seems to mean they are in their twenties….that is not what I meant. When I say man, I am referring to that he is a mortal…an edan. So I do have my rights to call him "The man". It means that he is mortal. 

And secondly, if you read "Fading Light"…Estel is about ten…this is 7 to 8 years after……so technically Aragorn is close to being an adult. Or rather what is considered an adult. 

And thirdly, Think about it……..you have this person you absolutely hate come and stay with you, then you have to take them with you somewhere and they do some sort of heroic act that ends up saving you or someone rather close to you. Would you still begrudge them. And another reason Legolas chose quickly was because I am mortal and I run out of creativity fairly easily so my spark goes out and I become impatient to post. So that explains also my lack of description. I am sorry my last chapter s have been rather short and vague. 

And….to tie this note off…..I am as I have checked. A lot younger than most of you and still learning. So I have many years before this counts a s anything but fun and a pastime for my dreadfully boring life. So PLEASE do not attack me and kill my spirit just because I get anxious, tired, or loose my spark. I do not intend to write the way I do most of the time…….a lot of it is good a lot of it is not. Again I am but a mortal, as are we all. So I would like to keep posting on ff.net and I hope I will keep getting great reviews. And maybe less flames. 

Thank you for your precious time and I hope that I have not scared anyone…..I do not intend to. I merely want people to know my feelings so that I do not have to give up writing. But anyway thank you and please enjoy! J 

Chapter 5

As consciousness came back to Aragorn he felt a flare of pain exploded in his head. He opened his eyes and was frightened at what he saw. 

Nothing, only inky blackness that could not be torn through. He whimpered as he felt his head jolt back onto a soft pad, yet it was firm and strong. He felt two arms fastened around him holding him carefully. 

"Ada." he whispered wearily and then let out a cry as the arms tightened a little. 

"I am sorry Estel." the voice whispered. "I am so sorry." Legolas felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He could not believe he had caused so much pain. The elf prince did not know what to do. He was still so far from home, and each time he moved it brought Estel pain. 

Legolas did not know what to do, he continued on as his mind battled with him. Screaming at him so harshly he himself was beginning to get a headache. 'You could just kill him.' a slightly demented voice claimed. 'Put an end to his pain.'

"NO!" he growled. "I will not! He can not die!" it stunned the blonde elf that these words were coming from his mouth. The day before he HAD contemplated killing the man. Now he could not bare the thought.

'Set him down and leave him here. Then run back to the palace and get help.' 

He stopped dead in his tracks, a smile coming across his pale and bloodied face. If he left the child here….he could run back at a faster speed. 

'But what about the spiders?' Legolas looked about, he was frantic. What if a spider got him. He had no choice, he was only making it more painful for his new friend. 

Carefully as he could Legolas laid Aragorn on the ground, even this movement made tears stream from the man's tightly shut eyes. But he made no sound. 

"Estel? I am going to hide you here alright?" the elf choked as the new fears erupted. "I will be back for you…I promise."

The mortal spoke so quietly that Legolas had to bend down to hear him. "you won't leave me forever?"

Legolas shook his head. "Of course not! I will be back with help. I promise on the grave of my mother……I will be back soon!" 

The elf gently laid his own cloak over Aragorn. He then stood up and looked, with his own cloak over the man, you could hardly tell that he was there. He stepped closer to the tree that loomed right over Estel. He put a hand over one spot on the tender bark of the birch and spoke a few soft words in Sindarin. 

He then took out one knife and looked up at the tree mournfully….. "I am sorry." he whispered and carefully and neatly cut out a small 'X'. 

Satisfied he turned towards the path for home, and with a last deep breath he began to run with all speed he could muster out of his already weary body. He ran and the wind blew his pale golden hair, the moon flecked through the trees and as he ran by he looked only a leaf in the wind. 

~~~

Legolas ran through the halls, they were richly decorated with tapestries, bookshelves filled to overflowing with old red, green, brown, and ivory white books. He could not believe how tired and drained he felt after the long run. But he was not thinking about that now. 

He ran through the door into his father's room, unchecked and unknown. He ran in to see his father and advisors looking at a small map trying to figure out where some country was or something was located. But it mattered little to him at the moment.

"Father?!" he cried as he stopped in front of the desk. "I need help! Estel-" 

"Legolas, my son….what are you doing here." he crossed over to his son, and gave him a hug. "My son you look as if a cave troll hit you." Thranduil observed the dirty mucky face of his only son. Maybe not quite that bad, but still he needed a bath.

"Not me father! Estel! A cave troll hit him, I need help to get him back!" the elf prince spoke so quickly he felt his mind spinning.

"A cave troll? But son those live in caves….hence the name." Thranduil stroked his son's golden head. 

Legolas pulled away, "FATHER! I NEED HELP!!!! PLEASE!!!" 

The elven king looked at Legolas a minute then nodded…."Go tell Galanion and Farenor….they will help."

The elven prince smiled and turned to leave. "Thank you!" he ran out the door and for the training rooms. 

~~~

Aragorn cried out as he tried to move, his body was on fire. He whimpered and tried his hardest to be quiet as possible. But nothing worked, he could hardly stand it, just laying here helpless waiting for the prince to return. 'What if he never returns?' 

The pain was beginning to take over Estel's mind. He began to mumble to himself and cry out every couple minutes.

His mind began to subdue to the pain, each moment another pain brought on less life and he slowly began to shut his eyes in attempt to sleep off the pain. With one last futile blink he fell powerless to the freezing night as the cloak fluttered away and snow began to fall. 

~~~

The elven prince was getting rather annoyed with the weather these past days, it was getting to be particularly annoying. Considering that it was not supposed to snow quite yet, even though it was winter…the Mirkwood elves usually knew the time it snowed and it Never snowed now. 'Well curse my luck.' 

'Of course it does today.' he mused as he walked on ahead of the group of seven warriors, not including himself. He was the eighth. 

"Lord Legolas?" he turned around to see Frenodae looking at him with keen green eyes. 

"Yes Frenodae?"

"How are we going to find the human when it is snowing. It might cover him."

"We will nin mellon, we must!" he answered back and turned his back to the troop and kept walking. 

Galanion walked up beside Legolas, his eyes stern but in the depths Legolas could see the tiniest glint of mirth. "So you have started to trust the edan? To be going out in this weather to save him is not something you would do openly."

"Aye Galanion, he has shown me far more than needed to be seen to prove he is worthy of my trust. I just hope he has learned the strength of an elf while he was in Imladris." 

The older blonde nodded and smiled. "I am sure he has my prince." 

~~~

Legolas had long run ahead of the troop, he wanted to find the man before he was covered by the snow, it had started to come down even more profusely and all the elves had worried.

"Estel?" he called as he tried to find the right tree. He had no torch so he had to purely rely on his keen elven sight. He was sure he was in the right area, but he was not sure which tree it had been. 

He looked on each birch and fir, ash and maple. He scowled as a rather large blanket of snow fell down upon him from a bow . He grumbled and looked up, he smiled wickedly and trailed the branch back to a young paper barked birch. 

He looked at the trunk to see a perfect but barely seeable 'X' in the bark. He dropped to his knees and began to claw away at the snow beneath. 

Even thought he was an elf, it burned at his flesh and his wrist guards did little as it he dug through the icy but oddly burning powder.

"Estel?" he whispered as he kept going, and as he finally got far enough, he saw a very pale hand. This made his worry rise as he pulled away at the biting snow.

"Galanion! I found him!!!!" he shouted as he uncovered all the freezing snow to see Aragorn's now extremely placid and pale form, it scared the elf for the man was almost blue at the lips and, his skin was barely tinged with any color, save possibly a light blue. 

He carefully grabbed the man up in his arms and held him close, letting some of his own warmth flow out and build in Estel. 

As he held the mortal, the troop of elves came through the snow barren trees, it fell upon them. But they paid it hardly any heed. 

They let down the litter they had brought and Legolas put Aragorn on it. He then got out all the blankets they had brought and placed them over the man's shivering form. 

Aragorn's quaking did not subside, it slowed but did not all together quit. Legolas sucked back the tears that seemed to come up. 

"Come on!" he looked up to see Galanion pointing in the direction of the palace. "It is more than five hours journey, and I would really think that it would be a very unwelcoming sight to Lord Elrond for the first thing for him to see when he arrives is his son motionless." The blonde general smiled sadly at Legolas and then turned around, his elven cloak swirling in the wind and snow. 

"Galanion?" 

The elf turned back giving the prince a soft look. 

"Legolas, I want you to stay by his side, incase he awakens." 

"Yes sir." The elf prince dropped back more so he would be right in Aragorn's vision if he awoke. He smiled as he looked at the bruised face of the young man.

Legolas looked at Aragorn all his strength zapped from his weary body. But he walked on. His eyes always on Estel's limp, and thankfully unconscious form. The elf prince was not sure if he could stand anymore of the young man's pain filled tears. He had never been hit by a cave troll hammer, or a cave troll. He had scarcely had to deal with them before. There were not many in Mirkwood, the forests were to dense for a normal troll, but a cave troll belonged in a cave. Not in these woods. 

The elf's mind wandered a moment thinking on these subjects before his attention was drawn back by a small and very soft whimpering moan. 

He looked down into slightly open eyes, their pained silver depths shining in the moonlight that splayed through the trees. 

Aragorn smiled softly as the pain subsided. It did not hurt as often at the moment, unless he moved. 

Legolas gulped back the distress in his voice and grinned. He would have to tell Estel sometime, should he tell him about it now. Should he tell the young man about his hatred for men while he was still treading so close to The Halls of Mandos. And news like that might well be the death of the mortal. 

" Feeling better?" a sly grin came over the elf's pale face. He knew very well that the edan was not feeling better or at least not totally better.

"OH yes….m-much." the man shivered slightly but Legolas's did not miss the smirk that momentarily played on the face of the broken human. 

Putting the pain behind him, Aragorn watched Legolas a moment before a frown was on his face and he spoke his displeasure. "Y-you're la-te." he coughed gently and sucked in to keep his heightened emotions at bay. 

The elven prince raised an eyebrow and for a split second looked so much like lord Elrond that if he had been in better condition, it would have sent him fleeing for the hills. The elven prince tried to keep the smile from his face. "You look terrible." a wicked grin and a glint in his eyes told Aragorn that the next thing he was going to say could not be good. "So pale. You know Lingwen might have something to bring out the color in your cheeks." 

"N-no." the man shook his head slowly, his mind reeling the thought. "No way am I letting your girlfriend play dress up with me." 

"What?!" Legolas cried angrily, how did Aragorn know about Lingwen. "How do you know?"

The young man shivered and then spoke the deep smile on his face replaced by a scowl as one of the elves that had become weary tripped. "Well…..you kept looking at her, and I woke halfway while you two were talking in my room…."

The young elf felt a pop inside his stomach as this was mentioned. He smiled falsely, but deep inside he wondered about how much Aragorn had overheard. Had he heard Legolas's threat to men. Had he heard his shouts and hisses. Had he heard the curse that Legolas had spoken against men. 

The elf watched as the man slowly subdued as his body began to warn him of the overacting he was doing. 

"Rest Estel." he whispered lightly and put a soft hand on the child's head. "We will arrive home in a few hours and then you can be properly healed."

"No drugging." 

He smiled and nodded and with that the exhausted boy fell into a deep sleep, his worn and frozen body melting in the warmth of the elven quilts on top of him. 

TBC~

Authors Note: Ok forget me trying to predict how many chapters I am putting up……forget it. There will be like one or two more of that I am pretty sure. Maybe one. 

Anyway um I am sorry for exploding in the first part. I was just having a bad day…that's all. See the film me and my friend are working' on is really stressing me and the last thing I need when I get home is a flame. But I am better now. And trying to fulfill all your wishes. But again, I am no elf. So please forgive my less than perfect story. My WAY less than perfect story. : But anyway, hope you liked this chapter, and oh, Aragorn is safe from death. But there are other problems. [wicked grin] Like the fact that I love to torture the mortal. [cackles] But that is besides the point, all I am saying is….more pain coming soon and be warned all you ranger lovers, he is not 'going' anywhere away from Mirkwood any time soon. [hint hint] But anyway thanks for all the reviews. J PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Green!

Authors Note: I AM SO SORRY!!!! I speak to whom I yelled at the other day. I spoke too harshly and was not thinking. I am sorry if my words hurt or offended you in any way. PLEASE forgive me…..When I get some sort of review that says something is wrong, I get a little edgy and that is why I am not a good writer. I know that there will be many people that will shun my stories and I need to learn to take the good and forget the bad. Your review was actually quite kind and I am sorry…my actions were immature and I am sorry that I have had to make all the other readers read this squabble. I do try my best to take all the advice I can. I am not good at direction though and too much of it gives me a meltdown…that may also be the cause of my 'little' outburst. So please do forgive my rash words and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. And in that I mean everyone!!!!!! I am now alright with criticism, just not yelling. But I do enough of that. So please enjoy and add your comments.

Chapter 6

Estel hissed as his damaged body connected with the soft silky bed, the green quilt was laid over him and a fire was started as the many healers in his room tried to figure out what to do for the boy.

Many spoke in wild whispers, some looked at him with wide eyes, and some simply checked over him, gently. None could decide what to do for the brave young man.

"How is he not dead?" one healer asked the others. All the group could do was shake their heads in confusion. 

"We are not certain, Prince Legolas said that his body came in almost complete contact with the troll hammer." 

"I believe," another that was assessing Estel's condition spoke up, his brilliant lavender eyes piercing them all with a fiery gaze. "that only his right side came in contact with the hammer, and his head did not feel the touch of the hammer at all." The healer, whose name was Saliel, carefully pulled the blanket away from the young man's body. Gently, with a deft finger he traced the deep black and purple bruises that marred the boy's entire right side, save his head. Aragorn almost looked charred from the bruises. 

"How are we to heal these grievous ruptures?" the, seemingly pessimistic, elven healer snapped at Saliel. He did not like the younger elf, Saliel was a much newer healer than he, and still in training, but even still he was far better than many of the older elves.

For the first time, the bright gleam died from the lavender eyes, and he whispered so softly the others had to strain their perfect hearing to catch his mournful, "I know not".

"Well, what will we tell Prince Legolas? That his friend is going to be a caeleb [bed-ridden] cripple for the rest of his mortal life?" the first healer asked incredulously. 

"He should be thankful he is mortal and not an elf to have to live with it for an eternity." 

Aragorn, who had been aware of the conversation around him, shivered but it was not from the cold. 'Bed-ridden' the words caused tears to pool in his eyes. 'For the rest of my life.' He wanted to smash his fist into the bed, but could only cry out in pain when he began to move his extremely tender right arm. 

Saliel put a gentle hand on Estel's chest. "Be still." he commanded as he looked down at his feet and closed his eyes. Thinking to himself about how he could possibly help the boy.

"Let us go, Saliel, give him some of the pain killing drug. That is all we can do." 

The young elf nodded politely and watched as the elder elves left the small room to tell Legolas the horrible news. 

They had not let the prince in with them, he had been left out in the hall to pace and worry. As the door opened he looked up and smiled, but it quickly faded when he saw the expressions on the healers' faces. The Prince of Mirkwood then overheard their last statement to Saliel.

"Let us go, Saliel, give him some of the pain killing drug. That is all we can do." 

His smile quickly faded and tears of guilt streamed down his face, but he did not acknowledge them as they trailed all the way down his thin and fair neck. 

"How is he?" he quickly asked, already knowing what they were going to say, but he also knew that he needed to hear it from their mouths. He had to know, he would not be lied to, or put off with false hopes. "Will he-?"

"Live?" the older eldar finished the question, and took a step towards Legolas. A frown creased on his brow. "The injuries are grievous….but luckily nothing was punctured. I think he will live, Lord Greenleaf." 

A sigh of relief flowed from the prince's mouth and he sank back onto the upholstered bench that decorated the hall. "That is relief to my ears Master healer." he smiled sadly and a bright glimmer of hope came to his eyes. "May I see him?"

"Of course, but do not move him or touch him, unless you seek to bring his body pain. We have given him medication for the pain, but it will not mend the bones, and the breaks are indeed the most dire I have ever seen." the healer patted the elven prince gently on the shoulder. "The best remedy that he can have…..is a friend to stay by his side. That is what he needs most." 

The words echoed in the elf's guilty mind. 'What he needs most….what he needs most……What he needs most.' 

The young prince nodded softly and was surprised to feel more guilty tears falling from his soft silver blue eyes. The elf sucked them back and turned towards the door and entered.

As soon as he entered the room he looked to the bed, immediately seeking out the prone pale figure that lay motionless. Estel's eyes were clenched shut and his lips squeezed into a fine line that reveled that the man was in great pain. His right arm was laid over his stomach and he watched as the young man struggled to draw breath.

"Estel?" the whisper was broken and even though the elf was in no pain himself, the anguish in his voice was for the other. 

Two silver, torture glazed orbs opened and sought out the elf. "Legolas." he rasped. 

"How do you feel?" he asked, dreading the coming answer and the question hung in the crisp air. The wind blew through the small window that was carved out of the cave wall. 

"Like a jewel some dwarf dug out of a mine, then discovered that I was not a jewel, but a common rock, and in his disgust he threw me down and stepped on me." Estel answered somewhat hastily, and coughed lightly. "But other than that, fine." 

The elf inclined his head slightly and smiled at the other's attempt of sarcasm and humor, pleased that his companion was able to jest at the situation. Legolas approached the bed, and sat down while looking the human over again. 

The prince bit back a hiss as he took in the battered, bruised, and half broken body of the young man. It was amazing to all, that Estel had indeed lived through the torture his body had been put through. Some said he was extremely blessed by Eru, some said he was lucky, and many said it was a curse. 

'He looks horrible.' Legolas thought, grimacing inwardly, but on the outside kept his composure. 

"How bad is it?" 

He turned his fear hidden eyes to Aragorn's. 

"They did not tell me." he informed the elf, who was looking at him confused by the question. 

"They think you will live." he answered vaguely, not wanting to be the one to bear the news to the young boy, the boy who, before he had come to Mirkwood, had possessed so many talents, aspirations, so much life. 

"But?" Aragorn inquired, he was no fool, he knew that the elf was hiding something from him, Legolas always hid things from him. He had hidden his feelings of men from him, he had told Lingwen, but he had not told Aragorn…..Legolas did not even think to give him a chance to prove himself. So the mortal had decided he would HAVE to make the elf see that not all men wished death for the eldar. But look where it had gotten him, a totally broken body. 

"But what?" 

"What is the problem, how will I be able to leave or even move?" he sucked in a rather painful breath. "How can I live?" he whispered looking out the dark window to see the peaceful night sky. The stars glittered and shone brightly, each winking in their own turn. 

The elven prince decided it was time to change the subject. He would not have his friend, that thought stopped him, 'His friend.' Yes, he would not let Estel despair. He cleared his throat and caught the attention of the wounded edan.

"How about we play a game?" he suggested, he knew that neither of them were in mental shape to play a fair and clear game, but how else was he going to become better acquainted with Estel.

"What kind of game?" Aragorn asked, the pain starting to subside from the drugs. 

"How about we make up one?" Legolas suggested, trying desperately to think of something quick.

"You make one up." Estel stated, wanting the elf to do the thinking for him, it had, after all, been Legolas' suggestion.

"Why just me?" Legolas asked, trying to buy more time to think of something suitable.

"Because I am lazy."

"You are not." Legolas stalled some more.

"Yes I am." Estel said, catching on to the fact that the elven prince was trying to stall him, and enjoying his companion's trouble.

Legolas snorted. "Fine! I have an idea anyway." he stood up and smiled. "One of us finds something around the room and they tell the other what color or shape it is, then the other may guess until he gets the right thing. What do you think?" 

"Sounds good." Estel agreed, the mortal would not admit it, but he would rather do anything than sit there bored, with only his predicament to think about. He did not feel like a game at the moment, but he humored the elf.

"Alright, I will guess." Legolas said, and sat down waiting for the mortal to pick something. 

A mischievous gleam entered his silver gaze, and a wicked smile came over the man's face as he turned it back to the elf. "The thing that you must find is green." the edan stated smiling at the elf in mock innocence. 

"GREEN?!" Legolas asked incredulously, as he looked about. Almost everything was green! He muttered to himself before looking around the room once more. 

The whole room, that was actually one of the larger sized quarters of the palace's accommodations, and on the west wall was the bed, it had many variations of green on it's quilts and pillows. There was also a rug on the floor that had green in it and two of the three chairs were green. Even the tapestries were mostly green.

He silently cursed the edan for his choice in colors and swore that when it was Estel's turn he was going to pick something really vile. 

"The rug."

"I can't believe you…."

A smug smile deepened on the elf's face.

"got that totally wrong." the young mortal finished, snickering as he watched the look of annoyance grow on the elf's face.

"You sick little edan."

"I am not sick!" The man smiled and coughed softly. "Only ill minded."

The elf frowned in concern as he watched Estel's cough deepen and his breath become short. 

"Are you alright?" he inquired worry written all over his face. The elf began to stand up, ready to help if need be.

Aragorn put his unbroken hand up to wave the elf off, and smiled comfortingly. "I…..am fine." 'Well, as fine as one can be when he has been hit by a cave troll, which should be in a cave.' he thought to himself, then he shoved those thoughts aside and stared up at Legolas's fair features and pale golden hair. It reminded him of the wheat in the fields on a cloudy day, when the sun has been hidden from view. 

He had always liked those days, when he could run through the fields and meadows without the sun burning down upon him. 

He was lost in the thought of those days, when a voice brought him back out. 

"How much did you hear?" 

The elf gave the mortal a terrified look, this was the question he had been eager ask, and had never strayed far from the back of his mind. He had hoped only a few words, not much. But, he had not the heart to ask, until now, that is. 

"How much of what?" Estel asked, the man's mind was rather foggy and he was not certain what Legolas was talking about.

"How much of the conversation that took place when you were supposed to be sleeping?" 

"You know that really narrows it down." the young man cut into the elf's question, his voice sarcastic and a slight smiled on his pain drenched face. 

"Lingwen and I were speaking of men, that one!" the elf snapped, a little to hastily for his own liking, but then again, this man was starting to grit on his nerves.

"Oh, that one…about," Estel rolled his eyes to the top of his bandaged head as if in thought. "half." he answered in a sigh.

"Half!!!" the elf clenched his fists until his knuckles turned a ghostly white. "Which half?" 

"The first half." he answered quietly. "I think. I woke up right after Lingwen came and fell asleep right after I awoke, I hope that makes since. My head is not in the finest shape at the moment." 

"I know that." the elf answered almost laughing. "I am not daft edan."

"Are you sure?" Aragorn was feeling quite risky right at the moment. 

The fiery glare returned to the elf's eyes and he gave the human a look that would have sent the Rohirrim riding for the hills. "Oh, you are so fortunate edan…..Fortunate that I can not macerate you. If you were not under the healers guard, I swear you would not live to see the dawn!" 

Legolas arose from his seat and gave the boy another ardent glare, and Estel thought that this time he was sure that if his friend did that anymore his eyes might explode. 

But as soon as Estel looked petrified enough, Legolas lessened the look and gave him a gentle smile. 

"I think I will be leaving now so I can be no longer insulted by the injured. If you need me, tell one of the healers to get Galanion…."

Aragorn looked up and whined. "But Galanion is-" he thought about how to say his next words so they did not disrespect the older eldar. "old." Estel whispered, looking around to make sure that the other blonde was not hiding about the room somewhere, like last time.

The elf prince laughed freely now, he put a hand to his cheek and snickered at the thought of the elf actually hearing Estel say those things.

"Old?" 

"Well you know, he is like Glorfindel. He tries to teach me history while I am stuck in bed and gives me some kind of Grey Tea." It was easy to detect disgust at the mention of the foul drink. 

"Grey Tea is used to heal."

The man sighed. "I know that, but the only thing it does for me is make me sick. Ada does not give it too me at home because he knows that I am allergic to the ingredients." 

"Oh, I see."

"Galanion thinks that when I tell him I am allergic, I am trying to make an excuse."

Legolas nodded and remembered well one time when the older blonde had sat with him and made him drink his tea. He had not thought it too bad, but still, he much preferred Green Tea.

"Well then, tell them to get me." 

"Alright." the elf was pleased at how much more happy the tone of the man sounded. 

"Legolas?"

The prince turned, and smiled when he saw the sleepy eyes that were looking at him. 

"Hannon le. [Thank you]"

The elf carefully blew out the candle near the door and whispered back. "'Twas no trouble mellon nin. [my friend]"

And with that he carefully closed the heavy door behind him, and headed for his own room. His heart and mind still on one thing as he entered the room right next to Estel's, how would the young human get better?

He elegantly slipped the worn , dirty tunic from his body. Then carefully slid out of his leggings and undid the braids that adorned the hair right above his gracefully pointed ears. 

"If he heard all that I said." he muttered to himself, while slipping into his night attire. "How come he saved me, why did he do so much for me?" 

The elven prince climbed into bed. "I persecuted and beat him, and his kind down. I even cursed him, yet he still let me be his friend. Why?"

He laid his head against the pillow and let all thoughts go as the gentle winter sounds beyond the windows lulled him into a peaceful elven sleep.

TBC~

Authors Note: Yes, there is more!!!! I am not going to stop quite yet. Maybe in the next chapter. I don't know'! But anyway R&R….I tried to make it longer, I tried to describe more, I tried to get my grammar right. But let's face it….I stink at grammar.

I tried to follow all of your logical wishes, and I got myself someone to check the chapters over for me. I think. 

And what is up with Aragorn, well the cave troll hammer broke a lot of the right side of his body, if you could not tell. And they are having trouble setting it, and helping the bones heal. 'cept his head, that did not get hit….but it had a kind of rough collision with the tree. 

Well there it is! Like I said if you don't like something I did you can yell at me just don't be TOO harsh k?


	7. Maara loo, mellon nin, Estel

Authors Note: Hey All,

Guess what?! This is the last chapter!!!! No more of this story, and onto other ones. Though it might be a little while before I come up with a plot for a little while. Those plot bunnies are dratted hard to catch. Even when they are hopping all over my backyard. [shakes head sadly] But that does not mean I am not going to write any stories. I have a few songfics that I plan to write. So I will see ya all after……oh and a great hannon le [thank you] to Arwen-Evenstar! For the past two chapters she has been fixing my grammatical mistakes, as well as helping to help you all understand my little confusing story. So thanks Arwen and hope you all like this LAST chapter.

Chapter 7

A soft wind blew through the open balcony. It stirred throughout the room, fluttering papers and parchments. Outside, the Mirkwood trees waved lightly in the freezing winter breeze.

But inside, snuggled in the bed with all the quilts over him, Legolas slept. His eyes opened, but unseeing. 

He smiled happily as his dreams swirled about his weary mind. 

"Estel?" he whispered, but then his voice grew horrified and his breathing began to catch in his throat. 

With a cry of utter dismay, he shot up. Sweat drenched him from the top oh his body and was slowly making it's way down his neck and back as well as his bare chest.

He heaved his breaths as his once again, alert eyes shot around the large, royally decorated room. 

He heard nothing in the next room which was a good sign. One he thanked the Valar for. But something was wrong, he could not hear any living thing next door. 

He turned all his senses to that room and waited, nothing. There was nothing to be heard in Estel's room. Not even Estel. Nothing was breathing, moving, walking, talking, scratching, kicking. Nonentity.

Quickly, with all the elven grace he could muster in this dire circumstance, Legolas hopped out bed and grabbed his long elven knife.

Gripping the ivory handle till his fingers looked a part of the marveled weapon, he sauntered over to the door that separated the two rooms. 

Taking in a gulp of the crisp winter air, he slowly turned the golden knob. Involuntary sweat began to poor from his face, mingling with the fearful tears that streamed unceasing from his silver-blue eyes. 

Carefully, he pushed his slim head through the crack that he had opened. 

"Estel?" he whispered, hoping, desperately to get a response. 

He got none. This made more worry come from within the prince's heart and he swallowed the horror that catapulted through his entire being. 

Gradually he commenced to going through the doorway and looking at the entire room.

All was clean and in place. It was as if no one had ever slept there. The bed was mad, and the extra pillows were back on the chairs. The drapes were drawn closed and the fireplace was dark and hollow. A new piece of unlit wood was in it.

But the one thing, or rather man he was looking for. He was not there, in fact, he was no where in the large room. Where had he gone, had they moved him. 

Was that possible? How could they do that without waking up Legolas? It would have cause Aragorn a lot of pain. He would have cried out, even screamed at the amount of pain they would have cause. 

'Then that leaves only one explanation.' the prince reeled back a step as he stared at the empty bed. 

"He's dead?" it was a broken whisper, His mind shuddered at the horrible words. "How is that possible, I spent just lat night with him. He was fine. Wasn't he?" The pang of the dreaded thoughts haunted Legolas, and crashed on his like ocean upon rocks. Except now he was the rocks, not the ocean. 

The elf let out a broken sob as he let himself sink to the bed. He put his face in his hands and wept, for he knew not what else to do. He was stunned. 

It felt as if time had stopped, and he could not move away from the moment. It hurt worse than any feeling. It was the feeling that one close to you was gone, and it was your fault. 

So entranced in his musings and sobs that he did not hear anyone enter the now dark and lifeless room. The silvery elven eyes stopped as they laid sight on the prince's slumped and shaking frame. The warrior cocked his head to the side and smiled as he pulled back a strand of raven hair from his face.

"Legolas, why do you weep?" he asked, voice sincere and unknowing. 

The elven prince shook his head and let out a shuddering breath as the sobbing subsided just enough to tell the elf. "My friend, Estel, h-he died last night." he whispered wearily.

"Died, really." the figure let out a long sigh and shook his dark head. "When will you learn mellon nin, my brother does not leave for Mandos's halls that easily."

The elven prince's head shot up and he smiled as the forgotten tears trailed down his pale cheeks. "Elladan?" he whispered in disbelief. "How? Why?"

"Well it is quite simple…We don't know how he does it." The older twin looked around conspicuously. "But me and Elrohir assume that he has spies watching every move we make." he whispered a look of mock horror growing on his graceful features.

"Elven spies?" Legolas asked, wiping the tears away and a smile finally appearing so that the glee shone in him again. It was like a candle burning bright.

"Yes!" Elladan hissed, while putting a solitary finger to his pursed lips. "But do not tell him we know."

The elven prince laughed at the thought of elven warriors following the three brothers through the woods. And Estel being-

"ESTEL!" he shot up. Legolas had completely forgotten about the boy. Where was he, was Elladan stalling him. Had he been so unbearably distracted by Elladan that he had forgotten Estel.

A look of concern grew on Elladan's face as he watched the blonde elf before him go visibly white. The elven twin knew of Legolas's past, the prince had been through much in such a short elven life. 

"Legolas." he put a reassuring hand on the elf's shoulder, trying to softly shake him out of the stupor he was now held in. It was like a trance. Legolas's eyes were dark and aghast. His mouth slightly open and Elladan almost laughed, but the mood kept his emotions at bay.

"Legolas!" by now the elf was not responding. Sure he was standing there, but he had said not a word in the whole minute they had been standing. 

"It's my fault, Elladan." he whispered as more unwanted and much unneeded tears flowed from his worry filled eyes. 

The older son of Elrond knew immediately what Legolas spoke of. He still thought Aragorn was deceased. Inwardly he shook his head and grasped both the elf's shoulders firmly, shaking him as he spoke. 

"Legolas! Listen to me! Estel is not dead!" 

Those last words brought the still slightly entranced elf out of his daze. "Not dead?" he asked, eyes glistening with a new found hope. 

"No! He lives!" the raven haired eldar half screamed in the Prince's face. 

Legolas looked up, watery eyes and all. "How?" 

"Ada is here, he is taking care of Estel as we speak. And if you are wondering why he is not here. We needed a room with a closed window. It was getting to cold and Estel never would have made it if we left him in here." He moved his head in the direction of the window. "Estel has a question for you when we go to see him. It has something to do with elves and windows." Elladan laughed lightly and took his strong, vice-like grip off Legolas's shoulders and his face turned serious. "He asked for his friend to be with him while Ada works on him." 

The elf prince looked up, all traces of mourning still apparent. He opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced when Elladan put an arm around his shoulders and escorted the elf out of the room. 

They began to walk down the hall, Legolas felt as if he needed desperately to tell someone. The guilt in his heart was eating away at his soul and mind. It kept the horror filled word that had been said rolling through his mind, and the pictures of finding Estel on the ground. His broken body sprawled out on the snowy ground.

"Elladan?" he spoke so softly that the other elf's ear twitched slightly trying to hear what he said. "I did it." he let out a sob. "It is my fault that Estel is hurt."

"How so Mellon nin?" The older son of Elrond knew well that Legolas would not just let him say 'no you did not.' He had to draw it out first. 

"I just stood there." Legolas shook his pale blonde head in disbelief. "I did not even notice. I just watched him push me out of the way, I let him give his life for me." 

"Stubborn Greenleaf." Elladan shook his head ruefully and that stopped Legolas's. The older elven twin turned playful silver eyes on the elven prince. "He would have done it anyway Legolas. Estel lives on honor, he would give his entire life to a friend. No matter the real bond between them. You could have said he was a slimy, low-life, slug and he would have only tried harder."

The prince's emotions shot out and clamped him hard around the throat making him choke and stumble. "I did." was his solemn answer.

The other's eyes went wide, then he sobered. "Well should be no matter to him." a soft laugh emanated from him. "We call him that all the time." 

Legolas let out a short laugh and smiled somewhat wickedly, and by that, Elladan knew he was coming around. 

"Me and Estel played a game." The blonde elf said wiping away the forlorn tears.

"Really? Estel usually hates games. Unless they have to do with swords and knives. Ada doesn't like those kind of games though. The results are never good ones. I remember one time for certain; Estel and Elrohir fought against one another and in the end Elrohir had to be helped off the training fields. Broken leg." 

The other elf laughed and looked in mock surprise. "How so?"

"Seems Elrohir is the first elf Ada had ever seen with bones like twigs."

"Really? What of the edan?" This story had much taken Legolas's weary mind off the guilt, as well as postponed it. 

"Well, we found Estel in the creek. He had hurt himself also, seemed the young one had fallen from a tree and hurt his back. It wasn't anything to serious, just painful and hard to walk with." Elladan smiled at the memories of him sitting in the bedrooms trying hard to entertain both brothers, the fire roaring behind him and the two grumpily sending pillows and food at him.

"Hmmmm? Interesting." the elven prince smiled to himself as he came to a door that Elladan was leading him too. It was made of the same as all the other doors. Oak. Carving adorned the fine heavy wood and the fire from the torches leapt off the shining wooden door. 

In truth he wanted to see Estel again, he had worried about him all night and from his dream he had had. He did not want to leave him alone another minute. Even when he knew how silly the dream seemed. The dark Lord was dead after all. There was no way that he could have done what he did in the dream. Was there?

Elladan calmly reached out and grabbed the door handle and turned it soundlessly. He let the door swing slowly open, and as he did sweet smells and gentle sounds of elvish tongue filled the air. The scents calmed his frazzled nerves and aching head. The elvish song that was being quietly sung was sweet and of a caring voice that seemed to be loving to whom ever they were singing too.

Legolas already knew that the singer was Lord Elrond. He did not often sing, Legolas had once asked him why, for the elven prince loved to sing and did it as often as he could.

Elrond had replied with a slight smiled upturning the corners of his mouth. "Not enough time in the world tithen Greenleaf. [young]" he had answered before continuing his poultice making.

The elf prince smiled and entered the room before Elladan, the raven haired elf had let him walk in first for it was respectful, and besides. Legolas had not seen Aragorn for a while and when he had seen him gone, it was a horrid sight Elladan had found him in. White as a ghost and shaking with sobs. He never wanted to see that again.

Legolas looked about the room. It was the finest room in all the palace, not including his own of course, but it had windows that could open and close. The bed had the finest satins and silks in all of Mirkwood, Laketown, and Erebor. A barrage of silky pillows lay behind the prone figure on the bed. 

Estel's breathing was raspy and worn, but Elrond who was checking his heartbeat, did not look too worried. The elf lord smiled lovingly at his son's form and whispered a few words in the elven tongue.

"Na- na sîdh ion nin. [Be at peace my son]" Elrond's loving look traveled to the door, which was creaking slightly as the elves swung it open. "Mae govannen tithen Legolas. [Well met young Legolas]" 

"Welcome hir nin Elrond. [My lord]" The blonde elf said with a somewhat hasty bow and then looked up at the horizontal form of the young mortal. The tongue of the elven filled the air once again as Legolas questioned lord Elrond. "_How does he fair?"_

"You forget elf! I can speak your tongue just a s well as you."

A smile crossed all the rooms occupants faces when they heard the raspy, tired, and drained voice of the young mortal. Aragorn coughed and tried to rise up but was pushed back down by Elrond.

__

"Ala Tyul Tithen pen. [Do not rise young one]" the elf lords voice was stern and his lips in a fine line. Estel let himself be pushed back down against the soft sheets and pillows. He moaned and tried to speak again, but before he could, Elrond put a gentle hand over his mouth and shushed his son. 

Legolas walked over to the bed side, his eyes glimmering in the firelight. He took his seat on a beautiful red wood chair. 

Elrond looked up at Legolas with distressed eyes, the firelight danced on them like waves on the ocean. 

"I need to set the bones, but it is going to cause him pain, if you could talk to him while I do my work-"

Elrond need not say anymore for the elven prince already had Estel's hand in his and was bending over to talk to him. He nodded to the elven lord and his bright, lamenting blue eyes drifted down onto the broken form of Estel's body. 

He began to speak softly to the human while squeezing the unbroken hand as tightly as he could without causing him more pain. 

"I had a dream about you Estel." he began, not planning to tell the whole dream to the mortal. 

Elrond looked up and whispered to Legolas. "He does better with elvish, if it comes to the point where he will not listen…..he does when it is in the elven tongue." he nodded and went back to his ministrations. 

The elven prince nodded in understanding and repeated the words, this time in the beautiful elven tongue.

"_I had a dream about you Estel." _he whispered

Aragorn cried out as Elrond grabbed his other arm with gentle healer's hands. 

__

"What was the dream?" He cried half screaming as the elven lord pulled and prodded his broken arm. 

_ "You were sleeping peacefully in your room at first."_ the elven prince clenched his teeth as he talk, Estel was squeezing his own hand so hard, he feared the boy might break it._ "Then you…..you awoke."_ he whispered the elegant elvish into the mortal's ear. 

"Hold on Estel!" Elrohir said as he and his father set the arm as best they could, hoping desperately, that they had set all the breaks. 

_"It hurts Legolas, it hurts!" _The young man sobbed as tears of pain streaked his cheeks. 

The prince squeezed the mortal's hand tighter. _"I know Estel!" _He whispered as he worked to keep his own emotions at bay. _"I know! But hold on, not much longer…..and once it is over we can talk normal again and I will not have to cover my ears." _Legolas tried to joke with Aragorn, a fake smile came over his face. 

"And why….do you have to….do that?" the boy asked with much difficulty as Elladan splinted and wrapped the arm tightly. 

"_Well your screams are none to peaceful to listen too."_ Despite the pain, the mortal laughed. But quickly sucked in again when his father and brother painfully made it known that they were at his leg. 

The blonde elf saw this and abruptly tried to get the man's mind off his broken leg. 

_"I am sorry Estel."_

"Sorry for what?" it worked, the mortal turned his hurtful sight to the elf and gulped down another moan as his brother and father pulled at his injured leg. 

_"Sorry for cursing you." _the prince felt a trickle of a tear come from his eyes and he hastily wiped it away. _"Sorry for calling you dense, and evil, and a edan!" _

"Do not be sorry Legolas," the man bit at the air as the two healers set the bone, he let out a cry. He looked up with pain glazed eyes, a brightness flickered in them that the elf had not seen for , what had seemed like a century. "I will miss you Legolas."

__

The elf almost laughed hysterically, "You are not going to die you filthy little man."

"It sure feels like it……whoa!" he grit his teeth against the pain and let out a moan through the clenched teeth. 

"Well you can't die on me. We still have to explore the friendship between men and elves." Legolas smiled and gave the mortal's, now extremely pale hand a firm squeeze. "And I do not plan to do that with any other sick minded edan." 

"Well that is too bad for you, isn't it?" a wicked, but more of a glint of a smile came over the ranger's face before he let out a faint whimper as the two related elves finished setting Aragorn's leg. 

The elf prince looked up and glared at the lord of Rivendell. "Why did you not drug him?"

Elrond wiped his brow and made his way over to Estel's charcoal and purple colored right side. He gave the elf a glare before setting his hands on the blackened areas, making the young man that lay below his fingers bite back a pain filled howl. 

"Well, I tried. But Estel insisted on being awake. So stop giving me impudent looks Greenleaf." This comment earned a snarl from Legolas and he stood up, still holding on to the man's sweaty hand. 

"My name is Legolas! Sure it means Greenleaf, but that is the reason I am an elf, to have an elven name." he snorted softly before taking his seat and looking down the boy, who's eyes were now wide. 

"I have an elvish name too." The edan was more sober, now that it was all over and Elladan was wrapping the brakes carefully. "Does that make me an elf?" he gave Legolas a wicked smile and raised his eyebrows. "hmmm?"

"All I am saying is, everyone has been calling me Greenleaf all week! And I am sick of it….I would like to be called by my elvish name. How would you like it Estel is everyone called you Hope all the time?" 

Aragorn winced at the thought, and frowned as he heard his brothers sputter and begin to laugh. "You had to bring that up, didn't you!" he growled.

"Bring what up?" The elven prince was obviously confused. "What is he talking about?"

Elrond looked to his sons, but they were in no condition to explain. Both figures were sprawled out on the floor, tears of mirth coming from there half closed eyes. Giggles, cackles, and laughs of all kinds spilling from their mouths. 

He sighed and tried his best to keep a straight face. "Well once, Estel fell in love with this girl in a neighboring town. But once he told her his name she told her friends and he was basically laughed out of the town. No one knows how they found out what it meant." Elrond shrugged. 

"I know! It was them!" The injured boy pointed to the two hopelessly mirthful elves . "They spilled it."

"N-now…why…would….we do….such a thing." Elrohir managed to say rubbing his teary eyes. "We love you way too much." 

Elladan winked, but only Estel saw it. 

"So why did you name Estel, hope?" Legolas looked to the lord of Imladris. But he only shrugged. "First name that came to mind I suppose." He lied and inwardly winced at how that had sounded. Glorfindel would be on his back when they got home, The twins would tell Glorfindel and then he would give Elrond a lecture on how you think of better excuses. Adenen probably would be too.

He sighed, he knew that there was a better reason. Elladan and Elrohir knew as well. But while they were all about Estel, he could not tell Legolas. Maybe later, when the time was right. But not now.

"Now I believe that it is time for you to get some sleep tithen pen. [young one]" The elf lord, gingerly brought the heavy quilts up to Aragorn's chest.

Legolas's thoughts hit him again, the dream! He had totally forgotten it. Slowly he pushed it aside and decided that it was probably nothing. Just his overactive imagination. 

He watched with a smile as Elrond kissed his youngest son lightly on his bandaged forehead. "Nin meleth le." he whispered before brushing his hand caressingly on the side of the boy's face. 

"Nin meleth le, Ada." he whispered back as consciousness fled him and he fell away from the room. 

The last words that heard were sweet and played a melodious tune in his ears, calming the frazzled nervous. 

"Maara loo, mellon nin, Estel." 

End

Authors Note: Yes, this story is indeed over. But there should be a sequel coming soon! I am not sure how soon! But Soon! Hopefully!

But anyway, "Maara loo, mellon nin, Estel." means- "Good night, my friend, Estel."

And yes I looked it up….I am not learned in the language of the elves as I so wish I was. 

Oh, and The dream Lego' had, [cackles] I originally put it in, but then thought I would wait and tie it together with the next story. But it was a very dreadful dream!!! I think that chapter will be rated R. I have a sick mind. 

And about Elrond's healing, before Lego' came he gave Estel some kind of medicine that helped with the pain, but did not put him to sleep. So I guess in a way he was drugged. And it helped with the pain afterwards more than while it was happening that is why Aragorn was so quickly feeling better. And next story, there will be Lego' angst!!!!!! 

Gotta go! Thanks ya 'all for the great reviews!!!! You are the best!!!! I will post again soon, though it may not be what you want. I gotta iron out the kinks for the next one, so sit tight and be patient. J 


End file.
